Wish Upon Her Star
by STARGAZER71
Summary: Landon wants Jamie to live longer. One night, he decides to wish upon her star. The only question is, is it his wish, or Jamie and Landon's faith in God
1. Default Chapter

WISH UPON HER STAR WRITTEN BY: STARGAZER7 I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the movie and book A Walk To Remember.  
  
The vision kept running over and over through my head. I was standing at the front of the church, as nerves as could be. Not because I wasn't sure if I should be doing this, believe me I knew one hundred and ten percent I should be doing this. Actually, now I can't even think of why I was nerves! I heard the wedding march begin to play, and I looked up and saw her. Jamie; my love, my bride, my friend. Jamie looked directly at me and smiled. I smiled back. Her and her father reach me and he handed Jamie over to me. As he began reading Jamie's favorite verse, I mouthed, "I love you," and she mouthed back, "I love you." We began to say our vows and when both of us had said all the days of our lives, I saw the pain in her eyes, and I knew there was pain in mine. Only Hope began to play as we just stared into each other's eyes. After the song, I slipped her ring on her finger and she slipped mine on my finger. Then, Reverend Sullivan said the words I was waiting for.  
  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." We leaned into each other and kissed the sweetest kiss ever. When we pulled apart and headed down the aisle, everyone started clapping. I couldn't wait till we got to our home after everything. Jamie pulled me towards her.  
  
"Hello Mr. Landon Rollins Carter. I love you." She gave me a little kiss.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Jamie Elizabeth Carter. I love you too." I returned her kiss. Life was perfect. 


	2. Honeymoon

HONEYMOON  
  
Once again, I don't own any of these characters!  
  
I woke up and looked at my surroundings. It wasn't until I felt someone on my chest that I knew where I was. I looked down and saw Jamie's head on my chest. She looked so peaceful, happy. I kissed the top of her head and slowly slipped out from underneath her. I head to the kitchen and started making breakfast, French toast; Jamie's favorite. In the middle of making breakfast, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.  
  
"Morning Jamie," I turned around and wrapped my arms around her.  
  
" Good morning Landon." She pressed her lips to mine then pulled away. "What are you making for breakfast?"  
  
"You're favorite; French toast!" She smiled her beautiful smile and gave me a kiss. She went over to the refrigerator and got out the orange juice. Jamie poured the juice into two glasses and sat down at the table. I finished the French toast and joined Jamie at the table. We blessed the food and began to eat. I looked over at Jamie and just stared at her. She looked up.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking, we hadn't planned it, but do you want to go on a honeymoon?" I saw her eyes get big.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I laughed. "Of course! I believe my wife deserves one."  
  
She ran over into my lap and kissed me. "That would be wonderful! Where were you thinking of going?"  
  
  
  
"I wasn't for sure. I was going to see what you felt like you were up to."  
  
She sat there for a moment. "Well, um..never mind."  
  
I cocked my head to the side. "What?"  
  
"It's stupid. You probably wouldn't want to go."  
  
I smiled. "Where ever you want to go, I will go."  
  
  
  
"Well," she smiled shyly, "Ever since I was a little girl, I always wanted to go to....Disney World."  
  
I gave her a kiss. "Ok, Disney World it is." ********NEXT WEEK*****  
  
I had planned everything for the trip. I was finishing packing Jamie and mine's stuff. She was sitting on the bed watching me go back and forth.  
  
"Landon, are you sure you don't need any help? I'm sure I can pack some of the things," Jamie said.  
  
I smiled. "No, I got it. It's only a few more things. Besides, I want you to rest and have as much energy as you can. You'll want to enjoy all you can." I finished putting everything in the suitcases and shut them. We were leaving early in the morning, at 6:00 A.M., but we had to be at the airport by 4:30, so we were having to leave the house by 3:30. I laid down on the bed and Jamie laid down beside me.  
  
She sighed. "Oh, I can't wait! This is going to be the best trip!" I looked at her and she looked like a little child at Christmas. I sat there and wonder why I had never notice her before the play. I started thinking, though, when I really did start to notice her.  
  
****Flashback***** "Hey!" Jamie looked at me funny. "What are you doing  
  
here?"  
  
  
  
Jamie answered, "I should ask you the same question."  
  
  
  
I laughed. "What do you normally walk by yourself in the cemetery at night?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe." She turned to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where you going?" I asked. She flashed me with her flashlight  
  
  
  
"Come and see." I began to follow her. "Ok, what is that?"  
  
  
  
Jamie answered. "This is my telescope. I built it when I was 12. Take a look."  
  
  
  
  
  
I took a look and was very impressed. "Saturn.. very cool."  
  
  
  
Jamie smiled. "Yeah, I'm planning on building a larger one so I can see the comet Haikutaki. It comes in spring but nobody knows when it's coming back."  
  
  
  
I said sarcaticly, "Awww, natures miracles. I get it.  
  
  
  
She looked at me strangly. "Get what?"  
  
  
  
"That you're into all this kind of stuff."  
  
  
  
"This stuff. I.. I have my beliefs, I have faith, but don't you?"  
  
  
  
"No, there's too much bad stuff in this world."  
  
  
  
"Without suffering there would be no compassion. "  
  
  
  
"Yeah well tell that to those who suffer."  
  
*********End Flashback******  
  
I winced at the thought of saying that to her. "Yeah well tell that to those who suffer," I thought in my head. I would have never guessed that my curiousity was really my heart going after her. I do wish I could go back and take those words back.  
  
Jamie looked up at me. "Are you ok?"  
  
I looked down at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at the clock. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Jamie nodded her head.  
  
I smiled. "I'll go make some." After dinner, we watched some t.v., then went to bed, we had an early morning coming. 


	3. Disney World

DISNEY WORLD  
  
Again I don't own these characters!  
  
"Now boarding for Orlando, Florida. 7:00 o'clock flight."  
  
"Jamie," I said lightly shaking her. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"It's time to board. Come on." I helped her up and we got in line. We gave our tickets and found our seats. After Jamie buckled up, she looked over at me.  
  
"Landon, I hate asking you, but could I lay on your shoulder again?"  
  
I smiled at her. "Sure, and when they turn the seat belt sign off, you can lay in my lap." My face suddenly turned serious. "Are you ok?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes. I was just up all night thinking about the trip."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Jamie kissed me on my cheek. "I would tell you if something was wrong."  
  
I kissed her back and prepared for take off. Soon after the seat belt sign went off, I laid Jamie down in my lap, and eventually fell asleep myself.  
  
*********Two Hour later********  
  
"Landon, sweet, we're preparing to land," Jamie said while shaking me.  
  
I yawn and smiled at her. "Hey. Did you rest well?"  
  
"MMMhmmmm." We buckled up again as we began to land. After landing safely, we went to baggage claim, and got a taxi to take us to Disney World. As we entered to where we were staying, Jamie's eyes lit up. I checked us in, the honeymoon suit, and we headed up to our room. After walking into our room, we sat out things down. Jamie walked over to the balcony and looked around. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.  
  
"So, do you like it?" I asked her.  
  
She turned to face me. "I love it!"  
  
"So, are you ready to go on some rides?"  
  
She shook her head yes. We grabbed our camera, money, and headed to the magic kingdom. 


	4. Just One Question

Just One Question  
  
I don not own the characters. I also do not own the scene from A Walk To Remember that I put in.  
  
On our first day there, Jamie and I went to the Magic Kingdom. As soon as we walked through the castle, Jamie pointed to the Dumbo ride.  
  
"Oh Landon, we have to ride that first!" She pulled me over to the line. We got in one of the flying Dumbos. Jamie leaned up against me as I wrapped my arms around her. She pressed the button and we were lifted into the air. Jamie's smile got bigger and bigger. "It's like we're really flying!"  
  
After the ride, we went on about five more rides when we decided it was time to eat lunch. As we were eating, Goofy came up to our table. He gave Jamie a big hug as I took a picture of them, then Jamie took a picture of Goofy and me. After lunch we went to do some more rides. My favorite ride was the Thunder Mountain (I think that's what it is). One, because I love roller coasters, second because Jamie hung on tightly to me the whole time. (() It was about eight thirty and we went on our last ride, Splash Mountain. Jamie and I got pretty wet. We headed back to our hotel at that time because we could see the firework show from our balcony. Jamie got a shower first, and then I got one after her. After I was all done, I saw Jamie sitting in a chair on the balcony. I pulled a chair up behind her and laid my chin on her head.  
  
"The fireworks have not started yet." She kissed the top of my head and leaned hers on top of mine. "Thank you, for bring me here. This is the best trip ever. Especially since I'm here with you."  
  
I gave her a kiss, and then nuzzled her neck. Just then, the firework show began. I saw the reflection of the lights in Jamie's eyes. Sadness began to overflow me. Sometime down the road, I would never be able to look in her beautiful eyes. The memory of the night she told me came to my mind.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Okay, what are you going to do?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sick."  
  
  
  
"I'll.. I'll take you home. You'll be better tomorrow."  
  
  
  
She got upset with me. "No.... Landon! I'm sick."  
  
I thought to myself, "Yeah you just said that."  
  
"I have Leukemia."  
  
  
  
"No.. You're eight.. you're 18. you.. you're perfect."  
  
  
  
"No, I found out 2 years ago and I've stopped responding to treatments."  
  
I began to get angry. "So why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"The doctor said I should go on and live life normally as best I could. I didn't want anybody to be weird around me."  
  
"Including me?!"  
  
"Especially you... you know I was getting along with everything just fine. I accepted it, and then you happened. I do not need a reason to be angry with God."  
  
******end flashback*******  
  
I lightly shook my head and started thinking of now. I had her right here, with me. That's all that matter. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Can I ask you just one question?"  
  
"Sure." I turned towards her  
  
"When did you begin to like me?"  
  
I laughed. "Well, I think deep down inside, something inside me told me I should be with you, but when you sang Only Hope in the play, I was stunned by you. Not only your outward beauty, but also your inside beauty. I had never seen it before until you sang your heart out in that play."  
  
She kissed me and laid her head on my shoulders. After the fireworks, we got into bed. I had my arms wrapped around her, facing each other. She had her head on my chest. After a few moments, I cleared my throat. "Can I ask you just one question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I gulped. "If you had a chance to live longer, say over a year or two, what would you do?" A tear slid down my face. She looked at me, kissed my cheek where my tear was falling, and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Well, serve in the peace core, of course." We let out a little laugh. Then she looked serious, with tears beginning to form. "I would also like to have another number on my list to be fulfilled."  
  
I cocked my head. "What?"  
  
She bit her lip, and then answered. "Have a baby." I must have looked shocked or something, because then she asked, "Did I scare you?"  
  
I smiled. "No. I would love to have a baby with you."  
  
She returned my smile. I kissed her to show her that I meant it. It's true, though. I would love to have a baby with her. If only there was time.  
  
*****Middle of the night*****  
  
I woke up t about 2:00 A.M. The conversation Jamie and I had before kept going through my mind. "Have a baby, have a baby." I got out of bed, went outside, and looked at the stars. After a few minutes, I found Jamie's star. I started thinking like a child. "Star light, star bright. The star named after my love, I wish I may I wish I might have this wish I make tonight. Please allow Jamie to live long enough to do the things she wants." After I had said that, I headed in. All of a sudden, I hit my knees. I clasped my hands together and looked up towards heaven. "Lord, please, please allow Jamie to live just long enough to completely her list. She loves you so much and lives her life for you. Please Lord. Thank you for bringing her into my life. Amen." After my pray, I got back in bed and wrapped my arms around Jamie and feel asleep. 


	5. Begnning the Journey

Beginning the Journey  
  
Jamie and I arrived back home a week later with a lot of memories. I carried our luggage into our house while Jamie checked our messages. Our course, one from my mom saying she wanted us to come over for dinner soon, then my dad asking about our honeymoon, Jamie's dad to check on us, and last was Eric. He wanted to get together sometime that summer. I wrapped my arms around Jamie and kissed her cheek. "So, what do you want for dinner?" I asked her.  
  
Jamie thought for a minute. "Hmmm, I don't care. Surprise me Carter." She looked up at me and kissed my nose. I laughed and walked into the kitchen. I fixed up spaghetti and set the table. "Oh something smells good." Jamie walked in and took a seat. We blessed the food and started eating. In the middle of the meal, Jamie said, "Oh, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 1:30."  
  
I nodded. "That's right." I looked down at my food. I could feel Jamie's eyes bearing into me.  
  
"Landon, look at me." I wouldn't look up, so she came over to me, placed her hands on my face, and brought my eyes up to her's. "Landon, whatever happens happens. I love you with all my heart and thank God every day for bring you into my life. Now, there is going to be a time, probably very soon, that I'll have to go join him in heaven. There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under heaven, a time to be born and a time to die."  
  
Tears slid down my face as she said that verse. I engulfed her in a hug. "I know Jamie, I know."  
  
  
  
I was sitting in the waiting room waiting for Jamie's appointment to end. The doctor came out and asked if I could join them in his office. I walked in and took a seat by Jamie.  
  
The doctor looked at us and smiled. "I don't know how this happened, especially after your spell, but it looks like your cancer has taken a turn. It looks like you have over two years to live Jamie."  
  
We sat there stunned. I couldn't move until Jamie gave me a big hug. I picked her up and spun her around. I couldn't believe it! It was all I could every want!  
  
That night, I watched Jamie fall asleep, after we celebrated with our parents and then by ourselves. I got up and went to the window. I found Jamie star and swear it winked at me. Then I looked up and said a little prayer. "God, thank you so much! This is such a blessing. Thank you for everything." I went back to bed and kissed Jamie on the forehead and went to sleep, peacefully. 


End file.
